The New Jedi Order
by The Insignia of Omega Alpha
Summary: With one simple vision, Mace Windu changes the fate of the galaxy, and that of Anakin SKywalker. Now faced with the task of rebuilding an Order, that once stood at the heart of the Republic, Skywalker must undergo trials that he never imagined...but, at the end of it all, will he still be the Jedi the galaxy needs?


_**Well, they say there's always room for firsts at anything...and this will be my first Star Wars story, thus far. Hopefully, and that's a BIG hopefully, I won't ruin this opportunity.**_

_**I got the idea, while playing The Old Republic, and while watching Episode III, during the Mace Windu and Darth Sidious fight.**_

_**Read and Review, and I hope you like.**_

x-X-x-X-x

There were many things running across his mind, as he strode silently down the Senate hallways, towards the Chancellor's Office. After all, this was a mission of the utmost importance, one that would signal the end of Palpatine's reign over the Republic.

"Master Windu, is it actually true that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord that we have been hunting for, all these years?" asked Kit Fisto, as he walkd briskly behind the Korun Jedi Master.

"Yes, it is a fact to which Master Yoda and I, along with Obi-Wan, have come to acknowledge...it is as Count Dooku had stated long ago, that a Sith Lord was housed among the Republic Senate all along" replied Windu, as he began passing various Senators. Nodding politely, and waving at a few, he continued on with his pace, not once slowing down.

_This is not just any mission, and the Jedi Order cannot risk even the slightest error, in allowing Palpatine a means of escape..._

Pushing the negative thoughts back into the recesses of his mind, Mace Windu came to a halt, as he felt a sharp turn in the Force.

"Master Windu, what is wro-"

Before either Kit Fisto or the other accompanying Masters could ask why he had stopped, they paused as they sensed a dark surge in the Force, followed by a wave of power in the Light side.

"What was that?...that felt like a ripple..." whispered Master Fisto, as he carefully reached for his lightsaber. Windu, however, raised a hand to stop his fellow Jedi, as he close his eyes.

Almost instantly, he was overcome with a vision of the Chancellor's Office.

_**-Vision-**_

_"Master Windu...I take it General Grievious has been destroyed...though, I must admit you have come much sooner then expected..." stated Palpatine, as he turned in his chair to face the Jedi and the outlying Jedi Masters that were with him._

_Keeping the stoic facial expression that had become a signature trademark of his as a Jedi, Windu drew out his lightsaber, the deadly hum of the voilet blade syncing in unison with those of the others._

_"In the name of the Galactic Seanate of the Republic, you are hereby placed under arrest, Chancellor" he declared, cautiously standing his ground._

_"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" asked Palpatine, his voice quickly picking up a tone of anger and outrage._

_Mace Windu could begin to feel the Dark Side begin to surface._

_"The Senate will decide your fate" he replied, refusing to allow the Sith to break his focus, with primal fear._

_"I am the Senate" snarled Palpatine, his tone now cracking, at the Jedi's impudence._

_"Not yet"_

_Lifting his right hand up, just by a few inches, the Sith Lord summoned his lightsaber in a flash, standing up to meet his enemies._

_"It's treason then..." said Palpatine, with exasperation, rather then hatred or fear._

_Letting out an animalistic battlecry, the seemingly fragile Senator leaped through the air in a spiral-like fashion, before cleanly landing in front of the Masters. Not allowing much of a window to move to safety, he didn't hesitate to attack. Without so much as a blink, the SIth Lord stabbed his blade through Master Agen Kolar: who let out a yell in pain, as he feel to the ground. Refusing his momentum to wane, he immediately brought back his lightsaber, slicing Saesee Tinn across his side._

_Realizing his mastery of the weapon, Windu and Kit Fisto each stepped back, before bringing down the own blades in unison. Spinning around, Palpatine easily parried Fisto's attack, causing it to glance to the side; before he procedded to block Windu's._

_Using the brief pause in combat, he inched closer to Wibdu, causing Fisto to take advantage of an opening that never existed. As the Jedi Master of the Shi'Cho form brought up his lightsaber over his head, Palpatine slashed at his ribcage, cutting the Jedi in half._

_Windu didn't bother to say a word, as he watched his fellow Jedi fall at the hands of Darth Sidious, helplessly. Finding a new resolve, however, he backed away, leading the Chancellor into a side room, where the flat floor allowed him more even footing._

_As Sidious attacked in a stabbing motion, Windu merely stepped with a soft sense of agility, before sweeping the red lightsaber aside with his own violet blade._

_The teachings of his Vaapad form began to show, as he calmly brushed aside the Chancellor's following attacks; using the Sith Lord's anger and eagerness for death against him._

_With a steady flourish, Palpatine re-initiated his assault, slashing at the Master from multiple directions, only to have Windu block and parry them repeatedly._

_Before he could react, however, Windu spun around, using the speed and power of Palpatine's attack to get close. As their weapons locked in a series of sparks, Windu grabbed the Sith Lord's wrists, causing him to begin to back down._

_Using the Force, Palpatine pushed the prevailing Master away, creating space, though Windu was able to resist the push, only being forced a few steps back. Showing the same willpower, he swung his blade from above, leading the Chancellor into a defensive stance, as he retreated backwards, only attempting to strike at occasional moments._

_With a flurry, Windu brought back his blade, inadvertently causing the large glass window of the office to shatter in thousands of pieces._

_As the SIth Lord prepared to attack once more, Windu quickly jump-kicked him, knocking the crimson lightsaber away from his hands, onto the planet's surface far below them._

_Fleetingly, Palpatine scurried into a corner, the Jedi Master's blade mere feet away._

_"You are under arrest, my lord" growled Windu, as he noticed Anakin arrive just moments before. Lifting his off-hand, he signaled to the Jedi Knight that it was over, and the ordeal was settled._

_"A-Anakin! I to-told you it would come to this! I was right! The Jedi are taking over!" he wheezed, feigning his weakness and fragility._

_"The oppression of the Sith will never return! You have lost!" declared Windu, drawing back the rage from the Sith Lord._

_"No! No! No! You will die!" he snarled, letting forth a chain of lightning, hitting the Jedi Master. Despite the agonizing pain, Windu drew the will to raise his blade, blocking the dark power from striking him, as it was drawn away by the blade._

_Pushing the Chancellor back, Windu brought down his blade again, this time not risking the chance of allowing the Sith Lord to escape with his life._

_"I have the power to save you loved ones, Anakin! You must choose!" gasped the Sith Lord,_

_"You can't kill him, Master!" cried Anakin, realizing his only chance at saving Padme would vanish, with the death of Palpatine._

_"He must not be allowed to live, Anakin! He is too dangerous to be allowed trial!" replied Windu, preparing to land the final blow to the Sith._

_"No!"_

_Before he could stop himself, Anakin summoned his lightsaber, meaning to block Windu's attack. Without meaning to, however, he missed the violet blade by inches, cutting off the Master's right hand._

_Letting out a cry of pain, Windu stepped back, allowing Palpatine to unleash one last urge of Force lightning._

_"Die!"_

_Realizing his grave error, Anakin fell to his knees, the full weight of his actions crashing down upon him._

_"What have I done!?" he gasped, regret seizing his heart as he watched Mace Windu fall to his death from the Chancellor's Office._

_"It...It is alright, Anakin...the Jedi have begun to take over the Republic...it was necessary..." replied Palpatine, his skin now wrinkled and pasty from the Dark Side corruption._

_"No...No! The Council will never forgive me for this!...I...I murdered Master Windu!"_

_**-Vision End-**_

"-indu? Master Windu!? Are you alright?" asked Agen Kolar, as he examined the Korun Master's blank expression.

"I...I...am fine..." answered Windu, as he took in the vision he had just witnessed.

Palpatine would slaughter Masters Fisto, Kolar, and Tinn; before engaging Windu in combat. However, the point of the duel was never to kill Windu, but rather to set up a smokescreen, leading Anakin to believe the Jedi had turned against the Republic in a coup'de'etat rebellion.

He was planning to turn Anakin against the Jedi Order, using his own confusion on trust.

Palpatine had set the Order up to place Anakin to watch over him, when in actuality, he had known they would do so all along. He then used Anakin's emotions, to seed doubt into the young Jedi Knight, leading him to question the Order, itself!

"Master Windu, shouldn't we continue with the arrest of Chancellor Palpatine? You said that he was the Sith Lord, didn't you?" asked Saesee Tinn.

To his shock, and that of Kit Fisto and Agen Kolar, however, Windu shook his head.

"No...no, their has been a change of plans...Masters Tinn and Fisto, I need you to head back to the Temple, and ready all Jedi and younglings into the evactuation chambers...plot all courses to Tython, in the Deep Core systems..."

"Evacuation?" questioned Kit Fisto, confusion setting in.

Wind merely nodded, before turning around to head towards the Council Chamber's landing pad.

"Yes! Now go! We do not have much time!" he ordered, breaking into a run.

He would have to meet with Anakin long before his fight with Sidious, as the Dark Lord would surely use his strong influence over the young Jedi to turn him over to the Dark side.

x-X-x-X-x

"Master! Master!? Where are you!?" cried Serra Keto, as she attempted to locate Master Cin Drallig amidst all the turmoil and choas, as Padawans and younglings were ushered into the fleeing spacecrafts by the surrounding Knights and Masters.

She had been in meditation, at the Jedi Library, when Master Kit Fisto had ordered that all Jedi were to follow Command Ninety-Two, evacuating the Jedi Temple with only the bare essentials.

"Serra! Over here!" shouted Drallig, as he helped a young boy step into one of the the evacuation ships.

"What is going on!?" asked Serra, again having to raise her voice over the thunderous sound within the once-silent Temple.

" We are evacuating all Padawans and younglings to Tython! You are to meet Masters Obi-Wan, Aayla, and Plo Koon on Tython, at one of the ancient Jedi Academies in the southern hemisphere! Please help the young ones escape! We have only a half-hour to empty the temple!" shouted the Master, as he began to retreat towards the Temple entrance.

"Wait! What do you mean only a half-hour!? A half-hour for what!?" cried Serra in confusion, before feeling a small tug at her robes. Looking down, she caught sight of a youngling, a small girl on the verge of crying.

Deciding to follow her Master's orders, she lifted up the small girl and quickly looked around to notice herself surrounded by fearful children.

"Alright! Everybody listen up! Follow me, and do not under any circumstances stray away from the group! There is another evacuation pad just on the floor below! All available Jedi Knights, please take any and all children to the floor below! I repeat, get to the landing pad below!" she yelled, as all the remaining Jedi followed her commands.

"Serra!" shouted a female voice, prompting the Jedi Knight to turn to see who it was.

"Mastr Shaak Ti!" she exclaimed, relieved at her sight.

"There is no time to explain, young one! You must help the trainee Jedi flee to Tython!"

"I know that, Master Dralig already ordered me to do so! Master, what is going on!? Why are we suddenly evacuating the Temple!?"

"There is no time to explain, Serra! Help the others leave the planet!"

"Wha-"

"All Jedi Masters, to the Temple entrance! ALL JEDI MASTERS TO THE TEMPLE ENTRANCE!" roared Shaak Ti, using the Force to louden her voice.

Serra could only watch in futility, as she led the younglings down the staircases.

_What is happening?..._

x-X-x-X-x

"Master Windu, what is going on? Why are there so many ships leaving the Temple?" asked Anakin, as he caught sight of the Korun Jedi Master walking towards him.

He had originally come to insure that the Jedi would not kill the Chancellor, and instead arrest him, as they were meant to, though he had come to a halt as he felt numerous Jedi leave the Temple. Even from where he and Master Windu stood, Anakin could sense the turmoil within the Temple.

_Something bad has hapened, I can sense it...but...I can feel the Chancellor alive, so I know the Jedi have not killed him...what is going on?..._

"Anakin! You need to go to the Temple, right this moment!" ordered Windu, as Anakin eyed him warily.

"Why? What has happened?..." he questioned, not entirely trusting of the Master.

"The Chancellor is indeed the Sith Lord which you claimed him to be, Skywalker" answered Windu, looking up at where the large window of the Chancellor's Office stood.

"He is, Master, he told me so himself!" exclaimed Anakin, fearful that Master Windu would deem him too much a threat and kill him, before he could get a chance to save Padme.

"I know, Skywalker!...but he is too powerful..." stated Windu, knowing he was telling the truth.

Deep down, he knew Palpatine had allowed him to live, only so he could attain the chance to turn Anakin to the Dark side. If it truly came down to it, Palpatine would allow no rest, and would attack him without relent, until he was dead.

He could, however, assure that Anakin did not turn to the Sith Lord, and instead aided the Jedi in their escape.

"Too...powerful?...but...surely, you and Master Yoda can take him together! He couldn't have a chance against the two of you combined!"

"No, Skywalker!...his power reaches too greatly, and Master Yoda and I would lose before soon...no, I am entrusting you with a task far greater then defeating Palpatine, today"

"A...greater task? What could rival this, Master? We need to defeat the Chancellor!"

"I need you to help evacuate the Order, Skywalker!" ordered Windu, shocking Anakin.

"Wh-what?"

"The Jedi Order is being evacuated as we speak, and I fear the Chancellor will order an attack on the Temple...all Jedi younglings, Padawans, ad Knights are to flee to Tython..."

"Wait, but you didn't mention the Masters? What are the Masters going to do?"

Looking away, Windu lowered his head, as he allowed Anakin to figure out his plan on his own.

"...Master Windu...you said that the Chancellor would order an attack against the Jedi...but, if he does so...he can do it at anytime, during the evacuation, meaning most of the Jedi will be murdered anyway...you intend to hold him off, do you not?" asked Anakin, the realization bearing down upon him.

Mace Windu simply nodded, before reaching into his robe.

"Prior to my departure from the Jedi Temple, I had managed to finish a Jedi Holocron that I had begun years ago...I wish for you to take this, Anakin...may it guide you well, and aid you in bringing balance to the Force..." stated Windu, before turning to leave for the Chancellor's Chambers.

Glancing down at the small holocron, Anakin gripped it tightly, as he felt a tear roll down his cheeks.

"It's my fault...it's my fault for letting the Chancellor manipulate me...Master Yoda warned me...but I wouldn't listen..."

_'You shouldn't feel ashamed, Skywalker'_

Shooting his head up, at the mysterious voice, Anakin quickly looked around, not knowing where the words had originated from.

_"Mandalorian...Wars...'_

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" he yelled, drawing his lightsaber, as he frantically tried to find who was contacting him.

Unable to hear anything more, however, Anakin gave up, before looking at the Temple.

If Palpatine was indeed looking to take over the Republic, he would no doubt attempt to kill anybody who would stand against him.

Padme, without a doubt, would refuse to allow the Republic to hand over its power to just one man...which meant...

"...he never intended to save her...he merely used my fear of losing her, to turn me against the Jedi...he...he might have even been the one to kill her..." he growled, realizing how far Palpatine had twisted his faiths.

He had doubted the Council, and even questioned Padme's doubts over the Chancellor, all for a man who had seen him as a tool to use...

" I need to get to Padme, and then help the Jedi!"

x-X-x-X-x

"Master Drallig! Surround the Western entrance! We need to make sure that all the possible points of invasion are covered, and that we can stall as much time as we must for the others to escape!" shouted Shaak Ti, as the Battlemaster nodded in agreement. Motioning to a few of the newly promoted Jedi Masters, Cin Dralig sprinted across the large hallways; the other Masters in pursuit.

Using his Force-enhanced senses, Drallig could hear the sound of thundering footsteps. A sound that brought forth the only fear that could cause him to question the Jedi's might in defending the Temple.

The Chancellor was going to attack with the Clone Army.

"Master Drallig! Master Yoda sends a message!" stated one of the Jedi that accompanied him, causing Drallig to grab the holocommunicator.

"Master Yoda!? You have an urgent message?"

Appearing slowly, the multi-dimensional image of the diminutive Master popped up, much to his relief.

"Master Drallig, safe you are...most of the students being evacuated, they are...and in safe distance, most of them are already..."

Letting out sighs of relief, Cin Drallig and the Jedi Masters in his company let out a soft chuckle, before sensing the nearing Clone Troopers.

"Master Yoda, how many more students are left to evacuate? We need to know how much time we must buy them, before we can retreat ourselves..." asked one of the nameless Jedi.

"Boarding the last few shuttles, they are...to Tython, we shall all flee...a new rule of the Sith I fear has begun, and the Rule of Two may longer exist, I fear..."

Nodding, Cin Drallig shut down the communicator, before glancing at the great stairway that led to the Temple entrance. Already, he could see the troops coming closer and closer with each step.

"This is the end of the Jedi Temple of Coruscant, I fear..." he stated, in a somber tone as he closed his eyes.

Knowing the Battlemaster was right, the Jedi closed their eyes in mourning, before they all opened in unison.

"...so let us all show the galaxy, that the last of the Jedi Mastersnwill not go down without one final battle!"

x-X-x-X-x

"Master Windu...how good of you to visit..." stated Palpatine in a monotone voice, as he stood by the window, watching the last of the Jedi leave the Temple.

"Chancellor Palpatine...or should I say, Darth Sidious?" replied Mace Windu, igniting his lightsaber, as he prepared to confront the Sith Lord, for what would be one last battle.

"Ah, so the Council has finally drawn the necessary intelligence to figure out, just who I am...it's sad, that you have realized the truth far too late..." sighed Palpatine, with a smirk of confidence.

It would be far too late for the Jedi to act, as surely Anakin would come to his aid, knowing that the Jedi Council would attempt to kill him, once and for al-

"Oh, you mean your plan to turn Skywalker into your apprentice?" asked Mace Windu, causing Palpatine to come to a halt.

"...what...do you know of this, Master Jedi?" he asked warily, knowing it was all possibly a bluff to get him to make a mistake.

"I know what your originally intended to do, Chancellor...have a few Jedi Masters and I come to arrest you, then you would kill everybody, but myself...you would toy with me, until Anakin arrived, in which you would pretend to be the victim of an assination plot by the Jedi...then, making me the villain, Anakin would kill me, by which you would then turn him into your puppet apprentice...sadly for you, Darth Sidious, Skywalker is well on his way to leave the planet, as we speak...it seems that my confession to him, that you were too powerful for either Master Yoda, or I, to defeat you was enough to derail your efforts...as far as either he knows, for what is the truth, I'm here to buy him time...nothing more...nothing less..."

Hearing his plan fall to pieces, Palpatine growled in anger, allowing his rage to consume him as he drew his lightsaber.

"So be it, Master Jedi...you have sentenced your own death..." sighed Darth Sidious, as he lit his lightsaber.

Launching himself backwards with a twisting backflip, Sidious met Windu, whom had leaped into the air, with a clashing of their blades; releasing a torrent of sparks, as the two weapons were pushed against each other in a series of flurrying motions.

Feeling his feet find solid ground, Mace Windu didn't bother in hesitating, as he attempted at bypassing Sidious's defenses, by slicing at the Dark Lord's chest. Twirling his blade, however, Sidious brushed aside Windu's attacks harmlessly, before raising his hand outwards; Force pushing the Jedi Master across the room.

With his lightsaber sliding to the other end of the room, Windu felt a sharp pain tear at his back as he hit the hard floor with a _Thud!_ Letting him know he was already losing the battle.

"Die, Jedi!" screamed Sidious, as he jumped across the room, in attempt to impale Windu.

Using the Force, the Jedi was only just able to stop the blade from coming down, as the crimson beam of energy hovered and shook violently millimeters from his outstretched palm.

"N-not...to-today..." he groaned, summoning his will, to throw Sidious across the office. Stretching out his free hand, he felt the hilt of his lightsaber reach his hand, as he re-ignited it. Jumping to his feet, he once again leaped up, again to meet blad-to-blade with the Chancellor. Pushing back, Windu nimbly twirled around, striking at the SIth Lord's shoulder, chest, and side in rapid succession; only to have his attacks blocked again and again.

Sensing a change in the balance of the Force, Windu smiled, knowing his goal was accomplished, and that his mission was now a success.

With one final glance, he caught sight of an opening in Sidious's defenses. Taking advantage, Windu leaned forward, stepping between the Sith Lord's arms; bringing his lightsaber upwards, he sliced off Darth Sidious's right hand.

Before he could step back, however, Sidious swung his lightsaber clumsily with his left hand, slicing at Windu's mid-section cleanly in half; killing the Jedi Master.

Unable to enjoy the victory, Sidious howled in pain as he watched his main lightsaber-wielding hand fall helplessly to the floor.

He had not only lost his chance at acquiring a powerful apprentice, but had also lost his hand. Despite the medical advancements within the Republic, his aged body would be unable to respond to the synthetic limbs Anakin had been given when he lost his hand.

Mace Windu had cost him Lord Vader, and his ability to duel at full strength.

x-X-x-X-x

"Do you feel that, Skywalker?" asked Serra quietly, as Anakin stood silently at the cockpit of their escape shuttle.

Only seconds ago, had every Jedi gone into mournful silence, as they each sensed the disappearance of Master Windu, along with Cin Drallig and Shaak Ti. One by one, everybody could sense the deaths of numerous Jedi Masters; who were back in Coruscant fighting at the Temple.

"...yes, I can..." he replied, looking down at the floor as he held Windu's holocron tightly in his hand.

He had managed to arrive at their apartment in time to warn Padme, whom had decided to retreat to the Yavin IV, where the Jedi had secretly established a guarded colony for refugees of war.

"Master Windu..."

"...has died..." finished Anakin, in somber.

Nodding, Serra felt a pang of pain hit her chest, as she felt Cin Drallig fall. Instinctively, and with much shock, she reached out to grab Anakin's hand. Surprised, the young Skywalker glanced at his fellow Jedi Knight, who quickly let go of his hand.

"My apologies, Skywalker..." she mumbled, before turning to their navigation chart.

"We'll be on Tython within a few minutes, Skywalker...hang on, we have...an incoming transmission?..." she said, somewhat bewildered at who could be contacting them at that moment.

"Play it, please" ordered Anakin, as he leaned in to get a closer look.

It was Master Yoda...and Obi-Wan...Aayla Secura, and even Master Plo Koon...Ki-Adi-Mundi also?

_"Ah, Anakin you're safe!" _exclaimed Obi-Wan, as he stood up in his hologram. He was obviously in some sort of temple, more then likely he had already arrived on Tython ahead of the escaping Jedi.

"Obi-Wan? Where are you? Are all of you at the Temple in Tython, already?" asked Anakin, much to Obi-Wan's slight annoyance.

_"Patience, Anakin...but yes, we are all at the Temple, we only arrived but an hour ago...the temple is intact, although the beasts that live around here might be more then a handful..." _answered Obi-Wan, much to Anakin's relief.

_"Master Kenobi is correct, there is much wildlife surrounding the Temple...but that may just be an excellent opportunity for the younglings to use as trials for their ascendance to fully ranked Padawans" _stated Plo Koon, as Aayla Secura and Ki-Adi-Mundi each nodded in agreement.

_"Much there is to discuss, indeed...but first there is the matter of Masters Shaak Ti and Windu, to attend, we must..." _added Yoda, earning silence from the Jedi.

_"We have lost many great Jedi Masters at the Battle of the Jedi Temple upon Coruscant...many of whom were known for their knowledge in lightsaber combat...we have very few Jedi left, that are qualified to take on a Padawan...much less teach an entirely new generation of Jedi..."_

_"But currently, our greater need is that of a Council...with only Masters Yoda, Secura, Kenobi, Plo Koon, and myself...we are in need of guidance...which is why we have contacted you, Skywalker...and you, also, Serra Keto..."_

"Us?" asked Serra, confused.

_"Serra Keto, you are the former Padawan of Cin Drallig, the Order's most revered Battlemaster and a Jedi who was gifted in all the known lightsaber techniques...Anakin Skywalker, you are the former Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi...and while you have, many times, displayed a tendency to give in to your emotions...we cannot deny that your one of, if not the most, prolific Jedi in the technique of Djem So...you also possess an uncanny ability to lead troops in times of war, a trait that may come useful, sooner rather then later..." _declared Aayla Secura.

Exchanging glances, Serra and Anakin felt their stomachs begin to sink, as they realized what the conversation was leading to.

It was Master Yoda, however, that confirmed.

_"Undergo the rites of Masters, you will...part of the New Jedi Council, you are"_


End file.
